


Drop Off

by MidnightReswri



Series: Self Work [2]
Category: Tron: Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightReswri/pseuds/MidnightReswri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige wasn’t expecting a visitor that milli. Sequel to Self Work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Off

Paige entered the room and immediately withdrew her disc. The lights turned on a nano later. She recognized the program standing against the far wall. “How did you get in here?” she demanded and scowled.

Gorn tilted her head and gave a little smile. “It’s amazing where Pavel’s name can get you when you want to abuse connections,” she said. “Hello, Commander.”

Paige closed the distance between herself and Gorn. She pushed the other program against the wall by the shoulder. Paige pinned the other program with her arm. Her disc hummed close to Gorn’s neck. The disc forger’s eye widened for a fraction of a micro before she smoothed her features. Paige snarled, “Why are you in my room?” _  
_

Gorn rolled her eye. “I’m not working for Pavel if that’s what you think. If you would kindly remove your disc, I’ll be happy to answer any questions you have.”

Paige studied Gorn’s face. She remembered how the program denied involvement in the false memory. How she cowered when Paige burst into her hole of a shop. She bared her teeth before releasing Gorn. She kept her disc in hand. “If you cross me,” she warned, “I’ll derezz you right where you stand.”

Gorn nodded. “I expect nothing less.”

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just derez you now," said Paige.

"I do regret our first meeting," said Gorn, crossing her arms. "The circumstances were rather unfortunate. Pavel can be persuasive when he wants to be."

Paige scoffed. “I’m supposed to believe you were coerced?”

Gorn blinked and tapped a finger against her eye piece. “I value my life, Commander. Crossing Pavel at that time would have meant the end of it.”

Paige narrowed her eyes. “So, why are you here?”

Gorn sighed and tossed a small data cube at Paige, who caught it easily. “What is this?” She glanced down from the other program to the cube in her hands.

"Memories of time spent with Pavel. Unedited, if you were wondering," answered Gorn.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Whatever you like." Gorn smirked.

"And I’m supposed to trust your word that you didn’t forge these memories?" Paige tossed the data cube on her table. She raised her disc and advanced.

Gorn held her hands up. “I’d rather not be at Pavel’s mercy any longer. I thought you would like to know more about your colleague before I left my Purgos shop for “

"You’re a criminal," Paige said incredulously. "You think you can just set up shop somewhere else?"

Gorn smiled. “I’ve been operating long before Tesler arrived in Argon. He didn’t even threaten to send me to the games after the incident in my shop. I think I can manage elsewhere.”

"Do that and you’ll lose whatever clemency you had," said Paige. "I’m not sure you deserve what he’s given you, either."

"Probably not," agreed Gorn. "But, I do hope you look at the files I’ve given you. It took time to compile them together."

She walked around Paige, both keeping eye contact. Paige docked her disc when Gorn opened the door. “Show your face to me again, program,” began Paige.

Gorn chuckled and turned around. “I’m sure we won’t have a reason to see each other again.”

The program disappeared from view when the door slid shut.

Paige scowled and walked over to the table. She leaned over and picked up the data cube. She examined it and pursed her lips. She didn’t know whether to trust the disc forger or not.

Regardless, she couldn’t show the cube to Pavel or Tesler just yet.


End file.
